Leia
by Yami Susaku Kagamine
Summary: Encerrado en mi mundo, amando a esa persona que nunca más me dio una esperanza de amarne nuevamente, la únicapersona para mi, mi unico y más grande amor, mi Leia. "Si no puedes oirme, entonces quemame y matame, Leia"


**Leia/Reon **

**Nota:** Para empezar, Vocaloid no es se mi propiedad, y voy a cambiar una que otras cosillas respecto a la canción con el fin de no meter personajes de mi realidad u otra realidad.

Espero os agrade

**Prologo & Capitulo 1**

Encerrado en mi mundo, amando a esa que jamás me dio ni la más mínima esperanza de amarme nuevamente, la única persona para mi, mi único y más grande amor, mi "Leia"….

"_si no puedes oírme, entonces quémame y mátame, Leia_"

Soy Kamui Gakupo, tengo 23 años, soy pintor, si no encuentras ninguna obra mía no te sorprendas, soy autor anónimo. Casi siempre he sido muy reservado, nunca tuve muchos amigos, no me hacía falta, no me gustaba depender de los sentimientos de las demás personas, mientras viviera en mi mundo de pintura, para mí no había nada más.

Realmente eso se debe a un trauma que tengo desde hace varios años. Digamos que soy viudo, aunque nunca me casé.

Conocí a una chica, hace muchos años, éramos amigos desde muy pequeños, siempre que saliamos, saliamos juntos, fuimos a la misma escuela siempre, y conocíamos a las mismas personas, eramos muy compartidos. Tiempo después, ambos nos enamoramos, siendo incapaces de decirnos algo, finalmente, a nuestros 16 años, me declaré, y ella me correspondió, fuimos muy felices, inclusive teníamos planeado ir a la misma universidad y estudiar la misma rama. Ambos siempre fuimos los mejores en la materia artística en todos los grados.

Planeamos nuestra boda, e inclusive nos mudamos a vivir nosotros solos, dicen que conoces realmente a una persona cuando empiezas a vivir con ella, en este caso, cada día me enamoraba más, era tanto así que no podía pasar ni un rato sin ella a mi lado. Era mi única razón de existencia.

Años después, vivíamos en la ciudad de New York, ayudábamos al rodaje de las películas, Ella, Luka, era maquillista, mientras yo, era el asistente del director.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que un día…

**FLASH BACK**

La invité a un monte, justo donde quería construir la casa donde viviríamos, ya había comprado el terreno, sabía que a ella le iba a gustar la idea, pues podríamos seguir estudiando en la universidad de artes plásticas a la que siempre soñamos ir. Estaba muy feliz, su sonrisa era lo que mas amaba. Ya entrada la tarde-noche, nos dispusimos a regresar, pero ya estaba oscuro, por lo que optamos por ocupar la vieja casa que estaba en ese terreno, el cual ya era mio. Nos dirigimos a la casa y dormimos tranquilos. Al día siguiente, nos levantamos temprano para ir a trabajar, pues el lugar donde trabajábamos quedaba a 2 horas con transito fluido. Al salir de la casa, un hombre se acercó a asaltarnos, amenazó a Luka con un cuchillo, por esa misma razón, le di todo lo que tenia, mi celular, mi dinero, reloj, mi cadena de oro, en fin, todo, pero eso no lo detuvo. Clavó el puñal en el vientre de mi amada y se echó a correr con todo lo que le había dado.

-¡LUKA! – gritaba llorando mientras veía como mi amada se desangraba ¿Qué podía hacer? Ni si quiera podía llamar a una ambulancia, el tipo ese se lo llevó todo

-mi amor… tal vez…. Si hubiéramos….hecho las cosas….bien desde antes….

-Luka, porfavor, no te agobies con el hubiera, te debo llevar a un hospital rápido – le dije cargándola, mis esperanzas de llegar a un hospital eran pocas, ese lugar estaba demasiado apartado de cualquier población.

-Gakupokito, se que no es un momento muy adecuado, pero recuerda que te amo

-mi Lukita… no quiero recordarlo, no quiero recordar que me amaste, quiero sentir que me amas, cada día mas como yo a ti – le dije mientras caminaba en dirección a la carretera con ella en brazos, esperando que pasara algún vehiculo que nos pudiera llevar.

-por favor, recuérdame cuanto me amas, no me quiero ir sin escucharlo de ti – dijo muy débil, sentía que su vida se iría en cuanto yo pronunciara las palabras que me pedía…. "te amo" nunca me fue tan difícil decirlo como en ese momento.

-no te irás, lo prometo, lo prometo por mi vida, por mi razón, por mi ser, prometo que no te iras, lo juro por mi corazón – le dije sentándola a un lado de la carretera, mientras me paraba en medio a esperar algún auto.

-solo dimelo, dimelo como siempre lo haces, como siempre lo has hecho, por favor, dime que me amas – guardé silencio, no quería que muriera, no lo iba a permitir, mientras que no dijera nada, no le ocurriría nada. Por suerte pasó un auto, el conductor accedió a llevarnos a un hospital, aunque no de muy buena gana, pues ella estaba muy mal herida. Al llegar al hospital, la internaron, hicieron muchas cosas por ella, al cabo de 24 horas, recibí la primer noticia de su salud.

-¿cómo está ella, doctor? – pregunté acercándome rápidamente con el médico que se encargaría de su estado

-el puñal lastimó zonas vitales, además, la herida es grande, es poco probable que su mujer vuelva a caminar, por ser consecuencia leve, además, por el momento, entró en estado de coma, estará en observación por un tiempo. Puede pasar a verla si gusta.

Luego de eso, el se retiró, yo entré en el consultorio, ahí estaba mi amada, acostada en la cama, su piel era más blanca de lo normal, sus labios rosas, se volvieron pálidos, sus parpados estaban inmóviles, me dolia verla de esa manera. Me senté a un lado de ella y comencé a llorar

-perdoname, si no nos hubiéramos quedado a dormir en esa casa no te habría pasado nada, justo ahora estarías maquillando a todos esos modelos actores y actrices, todo fue por mi culpa – seguí culpándome mientras lloraba, pedía perdón esperando alguna respuesta. En ese momento, la enfermera abrió la puerta, afuera estaban escuchando el radio, el locutor dijo "siempre di lo que sientes, y demuéstralo, como si fuera la ultima vez". ¿era eso lo que debía hacer? ¿Por qué se me hacía tan dificil?

-Luka…. Te amo – y luego de eso, le di un beso en la frente. Su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, el aparato que medía los latidos se volvió loco, entró el doctor corriendo y me sacaron al pasillo, todo fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reflexionar cómo había pasado.

Transcurrió una hora, el doctor salió, puso su mano en mi hombro y dijo

-lo siento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos – mi mundo se desmoronó, y así como lo prometí, se cumplió "prometo que no te irás, lo prometo por mi vida, por mi razón, por mi ser, prometo que no te iras, lo juro por mi corazón " Mi vida era ella, mi vida, sin ella, no tenía razón, sin ella, mi corazón no existiría.

**END FLASH BACK**

Desde ese momento, mi vida se volvió muy rutinaria, me levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana para arreglarme, desayunar e ir a la escuela. A las 4:30 am. Emprendía mi viaje, caminando siempre por la misma carretera solitaria de siempre, rara era la vez cuando algún coche pasaba por ahí, esa carretera dividía un gran bosque, no había población cerca, la población más cercana era la ciudad que estaba a unos 100km. Pocas veces pasaba algo interesante en ese lugar. Llegaba a la escuela caminando a las 6:15 aproximadamente. Le era indiferente a todos, y me eran indiferentes a mi también, solo el profesor de pintura al oleo me tomaba en cuenta, aunque yo no le hiciera mucho caso.

En el taller, siempre hacía una obra diferente, pero todas las obras tenían una cosa en común: siempre estaba ella. La pinté varias veces, por lo que el profesor pensó que ella era alguien a la que admiraba.

-Kamui, me he dado cuenta que siempre pinta a la misma mujer de labios rosa salmon, ojos azules y cabello rosa ¿cómo se llama su modelo? - ¿cómo se llama mi modelo? Mi modelo…. Mi modelo… no era un modelo… no era que la admirara, simplemente… la amaba…

-no existe…le llamo Leia – le dije nostálgico

-ya veo…. Y ¿Por qué Leia? Si no existe, alguna razón debe tener para nombrarla así – la razón… si, la única razón por la que la llamaba Leia… la única razón por la que ya no la llamaba por su nombre real.

-Leia viene de la palabra "lie" o "mentira" es una mujer perfecta en todos los aspectos, se que nunca existirá alguien como ella – si, esa era la única razón… mi Leia… mi mentira… mi amable mentira.

-en la vida no existe nadie perfecto, solo las personas imperfectas pueden llenar a otras con sus imperfecciones perfectas para el primero – añadió

-si, ya lo se, en vida no existe, pero en muerte si, por eso, ansío el momento en que tenga que irme a ese lugar – el profesor se resignó y se marchó, mientras yo…. Seguí dibujando a mi Leia, mi única y amable mentira.


End file.
